Stay as you are
by Milvrey
Summary: Even one week after their last encounter Levy can't forget about Gajeel. She wonders if they'll ever see each other again. What's going to happen next? And what has Lucy to do with it?


Even one week after their last encounter Levy can't forget about Gajeel. She wonders if they'll ever see each other again. What's going to happen next? And what has Lucy to do with it?

Thanks LightTheFlame for your help! Sequel to _As you are._

* * *

 ** _Stay as you are_**

 _by Milvrey_

One week has passed since our last meeting. Lost in my thoughts, I stare into my steaming cup of tea. I just can't stop thinking about this man—Gajeel. The man who was admitted to the hospital after a brawl, I had to look after him as a nurse. The man who just got discharged a week ago; ever since then I've never seen him around. It´s because of this particular man that I'm currently sitting in the kitchen of my best friend Lucy to talk with her about it.

Lucy is also working in the hospital of Magnolia. Due to our passion for books, we liked each other immediately. Any other person would ask me how I manage to store my increasing number of books in my flat, but Lucy wasn't really surprised by this. She, on the other hand, has been writing a novel for some time now and she's promised me that I'd be the first person to read her story. Naturally, i was delighted. Now we simply meet often to talk about books, but the reason for today's meeting couldn't have been more different.

"Come on, Levy. How could he possibly contact you? He doesn't even have your phone number! Besides, I'm sure you two will soon meet again!" Lucy states positively in order to encourage me. But I can't really get myself to believe her. Who knows if he even wants to meet me again? Me, little Levy McGarden? Sighing, I take a sip out of my cup of tea. The cup, a happy looking blue cat with wings imprinted on it, doesn't really fit my mood.

I wonder if he has a girlfriend. During his stay in the hospital he only got visited by a woman once – as far as I know – and I'm quite sure that girl wasn't his girlfriend. Reflecting, I rewind to this strange meeting:

 _It´s time for me to visit Gajeel again. I enter the room to find a woman with long blue hair sitting beside his bed. It's the first time he's been visited by someone—I wonder what the relationship between the two of them is. They seem to know each other pretty well… my heart began to ache at the thought of her being his girlfriend. But as the woman notices me, she gets up and tells both Gajeel and I: "Juvia wanted to leave now anyway. She met someone who she wants to search for!" Her eyes literally turn to hearts as she describes her encounter with a dark-haired man, who merely showed her the way to the right room and mysteriously lost his clothes on the way there. I only know one person fitting this description, there is a doctor called Gray who has this really strange habit to strip in all the wrong situations. I can't help but grin as I watch the woman – I think her name is Juvia? – happily skipping out of the room._

"Levy, it's time for you to take a break. We are going out this evening!" Lucy decides on a whim. I don't dare to protest when I see her determined face. It's useless to object; she would make me go anyway.

At 7p.m. on the dot we enter the bar "Fairy Tail" which is full as always. Mirajane, the bartender, welcomes us, as most of us spend our spare time with friends here. Some of us tend to refer to Fairy Tail as a family; indeed, the visitors all have different jobs and professions, but are always there for each other and get along quite good – well, most of the time. Some even call Makarov, the old owner of the bar, "Grandpa" because he knows some visitors since they were little kids.

We order something to drink before Lucy leaves me for a moment to talk to her boyfriend Natsu, who is here as well. It took them some time to realize their feelings for each other, but everyone agrees that they are a cute couple. While waiting for Lucy I decide to chat with two of my colleagues. I´ve known Jet and Droy for a long time; we even went to school together! We get along really well, although I sometimes have the suspicion that they both have a crush on me. Our conversation distracts me so I don't have to think about Gajeel permanently anymore.

While looking around the loud, packed bar, I survey the visitors—I know most of them, actually. There, sitting at a table in the middle, Natsu – he works as a policeman – is in an argument with Gray. They are being watched by Lucy, who clearly fails to ease them out of their anger; there's Erza, who only interferes if the situation is escalating too quickly for her preference or if her beloved strawberry cake is in danger of being squashed by one of the two brawling men. Erza runs an armour shop and is able to perform several martial arts, making her infamous and feared throughout the whole town. Pushing that aside, despite all their arguments and disagreements, Natsu and Gray are actually best friends. Sometimes it really is funny to listen to their bickering.

A sudden movement behind a pillar next to the table catches my eye. There's a person standing behind it, staring at Gray, watching all his movements. I recognise the blue hair—but is it possible? Could this really be Juvia, the friend of Gajeel who's just a bit crazy? I shake my head in disbelief and turn my head to Mira instead, who enters the stage with a guitar to sing a song. She once was a famous singer, but she burst out of her career and currently she's only working in the bar. But she still has a beautiful voice and all people love listening to her songs.

Under loud applause Mira finishes her song and leaves the stage. And who appears now? I can't believe it—what is Gajeel doing here? In a white suit? With a guitar? He starts singing and as the audience begins to insult him and start to throw fruits and other things at him I believe to be caught in a nightmare. I pinch myself on the arm, then I cover my ears. I have no clue what Gajeel is doing there, but this yelling is excruciating!

Luckily his performance gets interrupted by Natsu, who can't stand it anymore and starts a fight in order to save his ears. Unfortunately, Erza's cake gets attacked in the process and, needless to say, she isn't very amused. She wants to make the culprit pay for it, but misses and accidentally hits Gray, who naturally gets angry too. In this way, after a short amount of time almost all the guests are involved in the fight. More peaceful people like Lucy or me have to hide under turned tables in order to avoid flying chairs or other dangerous things. In the end it's Makarov who ends the brawl, who easily keeps control of it despite his age.

When the situation has calmed down, I'm now able to enjoy my drink on the table and not under it. I'm chatting with Jet and Droy when they suddenly glare behind me. I turn around and pause. What is Gajeel doing behind me?

"Shorty, let's talk." It needs nothing more than this to get me nervous. This time I decide to ignore the nickname. I follow him outside, Lucy tries to encourage me as I pass her; she winks and gives me a thumb-up.

Outside neither of us talks, it seems Gajeel doesn't know how to start this conversation. I wonder what he wants to tell me, I hardly dare to hope he feels the same. But at the same time I want assurance.

It's cold and I start to shiver. Apparently Gajeel has noticed, because he takes off his big leather jacket and gives it to me. It's too big for me, but it's really warm and it smells like him. I lose myself in his red eyes while his face gets nearer. I close my eyes as I feel his breath on my lips, then I hear him whisper: "I've never been good at talking!" Then he kisses me; his lips taste like iron, it's a nice feeling that hopefully doesn't end quickly. But the kiss ends, and I try to catch my breath.

Now there is not a single trace of an insecure Gajeel. He tousles my hair and smirks: "Now you're mine, shrimp!"

"Don't call me that, stupid Gajeel!" is my not really upset answer. But only because I've to get used to his personality, I'm not going to ignore it, that's for sure!

Back in the bar, the party has begun. Mira and Lucy want to know all the details, especially the otherwise friendly and gentle Mira who turns into a demon when it comes to love. Jet and Droy, on the other hand, are not very fond of my relationship with Gajeel, as they're currently sitting in a corner wailing. In their case it was antipathy at first sight, but they'll just have to cope with it. All my other friends take it easy, respectively as a reason to party.

I myself couldn't be happier. I've got Gajeel's phone number and his promises to call me. Thank god he also promised me to hold back with his singing a bit, even though I'm not sure if he'll actually keep his promise. What else is there to say? He intends to spend more time at Fairy Tail in the future, which means we will be able to see each other often. Now he just embraces me and kisses me again and again, of course to show it to Natsu, who is doing the same with Lucy. As I said, I couldn't be happier!


End file.
